<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934003">Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony x reader x Steve x Natasha</p>
<p>Notes; The reader has powers akin to Psylocke from X-Men. Also, I would have uploaded sooner, but it was my birthday yesterday, and I forgot. Sorry.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna miss the beard." You said, watching Steve as he shaved off the beard he had grown.</p>
<p>"Tony never liked it," Steve commented. "He said it was too scratchy." </p>
<p>"Like he can talk." Natasha snorted, coming up behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist. "We're going to find him, Steve." She promised the blonde.</p>
<p>"And what if he was dusted?" Steve asked, turning to you. "What then?"</p>
<p>"We bring him back," Natasha said. "He can't get away from us that easy." She joked, causing Steve to laugh weakly.</p>
<p>"Y/N, you're awful quiet," Steve noted as he and Natasha looked at you. </p>
<p>"He needs to come home." You said, looking up.</p>
<p>"We know. Carol's looking for him now. If he's out there, we'll find him." Natasha assured you.</p>
<p>"No, he needs to come back to us." You said, placing a hand on your stomach. </p>
<p>"Y/N?" Steve asked, taking a step forward.</p>
<p>"We're pregnant." You announced, flashing a watery smile at both your partners. "I felt really sick after the battle and had FRIDAY scan me. We're five weeks pregnant."</p>
<p>"This is amazing, Y/N!" Natasha cheered, turning you in her arms to kiss you deeply. "We're going to be parents!"</p>
<p>"This is such fantastic news," Steve said, pulling both you and Natasha into his arms. "Our family is growing." He smiled, putting his hand on your stomach.</p>
<p>"That's why Tony has to come home. So he can be here. I don't want to just tell this baby about Tony. I want them to have all their parents raise them."</p>
<p>"We'll get him back," Steve promised you. "Whatever it takes."</p>
<p>Before any of you could say another word, there was a loud humming sound that shook the walls of the building.</p>
<p>"FRIDAY, what was that?" Natasha demanded.</p>
<p>"It appears Carol Danvers has returned. She is carrying a large spacecraft with her."</p>
<p>"Tony." The three of you said before rushing outside. </p>
<p>Bruce, Rhodey, and Pepper quickly joined the three of you, and soon the six of you were all gathered on the front lawn, watching as Carol flew down.</p>
<p>You'd never believed in God before, but at this moment, you found yourself praying Tony was on that ship and alive.</p>
<p>As the ship was placed on the ground, the door opened. A raccoon walked out, followed by a blue woman and then,</p>
<p>"Tony!" You shouted, rushing forward with Natasha and Steve on your heels.</p>
<p>Tony looked half dead. He was incredibly pale and thin. His form was shaking as you pulled him into your arms.</p>
<p>"You're alive. You're here." You whispered, clinging onto his shirt tightly. When Tony didn't respond, you took a step back and allowed Natasha and Steve to embrace him.</p>
<p>"I lost the kid." Tony gasped after Steve pulled away.</p>
<p>"Tony, we all lost," Steve told him with a grimace. </p>
<p>"You need to get looked over," Natasha demanded, putting one of Tony's arms around her shoulders. </p>
<p>"No, we need to talk about him," Tony said, panting by the end of his short sentence.</p>
<p>"You need to go to the infirmary." You said, narrowing your eyes at the man. "You're about to collapse."</p>
<p>As Steve wrapped his thick arm around Tony's midsection, Tony seemingly lost his fight and slumped in their hold. </p>
<p>After having rested for a while, Tony explained what had happened on Titan to you all. When Nebula announced that she may know where Thanos could be, everyone prepared to leave.</p>
<p>Everyone except you.</p>
<p>You had volunteered, been forced to stay behind by Natasha and Steve, to stay with Tony.</p>
<p>"Tony, you need to stay in bed." You sighed, gently pushing on his shoulders. </p>
<p>"I can't stand this. Who invented bedrest? I just want to talk to them." Tony grumbled, leaning back against his pillows.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't think you can talk to him. He died in 1914." You informed him. </p>
<p>"Absolutely ridiculous," Tony said under his breath. </p>
<p>You were about to reply to him when a sudden bout of nausea overwhelmed you. You rushed over to the trashcan by the door and lost this morning's breakfast.</p>
<p>"Y/N?" </p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just give me a second." You said before throwing up again. "Ugh, that's gross." You complained once you were done.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that? Are you okay? Are you sick? Is it the flu?" Tony asked in rapid-fire succession. </p>
<p>"I'm fine, hon." You cut him off. "I'm gonna put this in the hall. This is disgusting." You said before moving the can into the hallway.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna tell me what that was?" Tony asked as you moved back to his bedside.</p>
<p>"I was going to wait until Natasha and Steve got back, but now's going to have to do." You sighed, taking his hand. "I'm pregnant, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony went quiet. He didn't say anything as he stared at you.</p>
<p>"Tony?"</p>
<p>"We're going to need to start planning for a nursery. I'll get FRIDAY to call a designer and have them send over some color swatches. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy? How far along are you?" Tony asked as he grabbed his tablet from the side table. "FRIDAY, can you download baby books for first-time parents? Do you think there are youtube videos we could watch?"</p>
<p>"Tony, I'm barely following a thing you're saying." You informed the man. "Wait, so you're not mad?"</p>
<p>"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Tony titled his head. "We've been talking about this for how long? Have you told Tasha and Steve?"</p>
<p>"I told them just before you got back." You nodded.</p>
<p>"We're going to have a family." Tony smiled largely. "Oh God, we're going to have a family."</p>
<p>"So, Thanos is dead." </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"And the stones are destroyed." </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>That had been playing on a loop in your head since everyone had returned.</p>
<p>Thor had left that night. </p>
<p>Carol had returned to space.</p>
<p>Rhodey had been called back to work.</p>
<p>Rocket, Nebula, and Bruce were sticking around the compound. Bruce would be staying permanently to help the rest of the world, but Nebula and Rocket were only staying temporarily. Once they had reloaded their ship, they would be gone too.</p>
<p>And the four of you, the four of you were leaving now.</p>
<p>"We got so lucky here, Steve," Tony said, putting his arm around Natasha's shoulders and putting the other around your waist. "We all lived. We made it out alive, and now we have a chance. We have a kid on the way, Steve."<br/>"I know that," Steve said, rubbing his hand over his face. "But we can't just leave. The world is in chaos, everyone is panicking, and you want us to go? Go where?"<br/>"I bought a lakehouse a few years back. It was an impulse buy, and I haven't been there since I bought it. Might be a good project for us all." Tony informed everyone.<br/>"So you want us to go and move into a place that isn't even finished yet?" Steve scoffed.<br/>"It's finished. It just needs some repairs."<br/>"Steve, why are you so against this?" You cut in. <br/>"Because we lost! Because Thanos defeated us, and then we lost again because of the stones. Some people lost everyone and everything, and we can't fix it." Steve sighed, looking away from the three of you.<br/>"Steve, we're allowed to live our lives," Natasha said, standing from the bed and pulling him over. "Yes, it is terrible what happened to all those people, but we are allowed to be happy. We are allowed to be happy that we survived, that we have a child on the way."<br/>"Why can't we have this, Steve?" Tony asked him. "We've been fighting for years. And the point was so we didn't have to fight, and this is not the way we thought it would happen, but it's happened. We've fought for years for this." Tony said, taking Steve's hand and putting it on your stomach.<br/>"This could be a blessing in disguise, Stevie." You mentioned intertwining your fingers with his. "This is our reason to take a step back. To focus on ourselves for once, to focus on our little one. We've never been safe here, and we'll never be safe here. Neither will they."<br/>Steve had eventually agreed to the plan. It had taken hours for the four of you to come to an agreement, but you finally did.</p>
<p>You, Tony, and Natasha would fully step back. You were done. There would be no more Avengers activities for the three of you. Steve himself couldn't leave completely.</p>
<p>His conscious wouldn't allow him to in a time he felt was less than desirable.</p>
<p>So Steve would come back to the city once a week and see if Bruce needed help with anything.</p>
<p>But that was it for him.</p>
<p>"Is that everything?" Natasha asked, putting her last bag in the car.</p>
<p>"Should be." You nodded, moving to stand behind her. "Anything else the movers will bring." You added, wrapping your arms around her waist.</p>
<p>"Someone's cuddly this morning," Steve commented as he and Tony entered the garage.</p>
<p>"What do you expect, Steve? You woke her up at five a.m." Tony clucked, pulling on his sunglasses.</p>
<p>"We had to get up at five if we wanted to load up the car and get there at twelve." Steve shook his head. "Speaking of leaving, is everyone ready?" </p>
<p>"I'm always ready, Cap," Tony smirked. </p>
<p>"Let's get going." Natasha nodded.</p>
<p>"Y/N?"</p>
<p>"Let's do this." </p>
<p>Non-reader POV</p>
<p>"Your alpaca ate Steve's laundry today." Y/N casually informed Tony as she prepared lunch.</p>
<p>"He's our alpaca, thank you." Tony corrected her, stealing a piece of cooked chicken. "And why was he using the clothesline anyway? We have a dryer."</p>
<p>"Because sometimes it's nice to do things the old-fashioned way." Y/N smiled. "Can you bring those three in for lunch?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Tony said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaving out the back door.</p>
<p>Tony was smiling as he made the short walk from the house to the hideout. When he was within hearing distance, Tony began to clap several times.</p>
<p>"Chow time!" He called. "Hello?" He greeted in a random accent as he took a seat outside the hideout. "Parker J, Sarah M, Stark, you two and your mom want some lunch?"</p>
<p>"Define wunch or be disintegwated," Sarah demanded, exiting in an Iron Man helmet as Parker barrel rolled out and jumped into a superhero pose.</p>
<p>"Woah, Woah, Woah," Tony said, raising his hands up. "You should not be wearing that." He informed his daughter as he gently removed it. "Where did you get it?"</p>
<p>"I let them play with it," Natasha said, crawling out of the hideout. "That was a very well done threat, Sarah." She complimented her daughter, pressing a kiss to her head. "And your roll and jump are coming along well too, Parker." She added, kissing her son's head too.</p>
<p>"Thank you, mama." The twins responded in unison.</p>
<p>"You were watching them, Nat?" He asked. "Then I suppose it's okay. You three thinking 'bout lunch? A handful of crickets and some lettuce, for you three, I think." He teased, causing Parker and Sarah to make a noise of disgust.</p>
<p>"No, daddy!" Parker shrieked, scrunching his nose.</p>
<p>"Yucky!" </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I won't let him poison you," Natasha said, taking Parker into her arms. "You got her?" She asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Always do." Tony nodded, taking Sarah into his arms. "C'mon on you three. Let's not keep your mom waiting."</p>
<p>Tony and Natasha began walking back to the house when they saw Steve's truck pull up. The two were smiling at the blonde's arrival until they saw Scott Lang and Bruce Banner getting out of the car too.</p>
<p>Reader POV</p>
<p>"I can't believe you brought them here, and for that." Tony scoffed.</p>
<p>Scott and Bruce had left an hour ago. The conversation had not gone the way Steve had wanted, with Tony blatantly dismissing the notion of using time travel.</p>
<p>Tony had disappeared into his garage an hour ago, but the second he came back into the house, he and Steve began to argue. You and Natasha had sent the kids upstairs while you sat on the couch and watched the two.</p>
<p>"Tony, Scott came back that's something. That means we have a chance." Steve pressed his husband. "We have a chance to go back and fix this."</p>
<p>"There is no chance. We can't go back. His theory was based on a movie. Why can't you accept that we change the past? Why can't you accept that we lost?" Tony scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.</p>
<p>"Why can't you believe we have a chance to fix this?"</p>
<p>"Because even if this plan worked, there is a chance that we lose everything." He said, waving his arms around the room. "We lose the last five years, and we lose them. We lose our kids. Do you want that, Steven?"</p>
<p>"Of course not!" Steve exclaimed. "You know I would never do anything to endanger our children!"</p>
<p>"Boys." You snapped, standing from the sofa. "Neither of you are getting anywhere like this. You are solving nothing. Cool off." You demanded, crossing your arms. </p>
<p>"Don't need to ask me twice." Tony shrugged, going back towards the garage.</p>
<p>"Fine." Steve ground out, leaving out the back door.</p>
<p>"You go after Steve, and I'll go after Tony?" Natasha suggested as she stood.</p>
<p>"Deal." </p>
<p>Natasha moved to follow after Tony, and you pursued Steve. You found Steve exactly where you thought he'd be.</p>
<p>"You know we don't need any more firewood, right?" You asked, watching as he began to stack a pile of logs.</p>
<p>"He never listens. To anyone." Steve grumbled, picking up an ax.</p>
<p>"I hope you're not going to take that to him." You joked, moving to stand across from him. "Steve, talk to me."</p>
<p>"This could work, Y/N. We could fix this." Steve sighed. "I don't know why he won't listen." </p>
<p>"Because of them." You gestured to the kids' hideout by the lake. "And because of Peter." You added, causing Steve to go quiet. "We were all close with Peter, but Tony was closest. We both know it hurt him really badly when Peter died, and now he's scared something is going to the twins."</p>
<p>"You know I would never do anything that could hurt them," Steve promised you. </p>
<p>"I know that. Tony knows that, but he's just scared. What happened on Titan hurt him more than he wants to admit in a lot of ways.  He just needs time." You promised, taking the ax out of his hands and pulling him into an embrace.</p>
<p>After your talk with Steve, you had brought him inside. The two of you went upstairs and sat with the kids for a while. Parker and Sarah were coloring, but they insisted you and Steve stay.</p>
<p>You could never refuse the kids, and you even allowed them to stay up an hour later before you had to send them to bed.</p>
<p>You and Steve had then moved to your bedroom, where you and he just crawled into bed.</p>
<p>"Can I come in?" Tony asked, standing in the doorway while Natasha strolled right in.</p>
<p>"Of course you can," Steve said, making room for him in the middle as Natasha crawled in behind you.</p>
<p>"We had to put the kids back to bed," Tony said. "Tash gave them both juice pops."</p>
<p>"Liar." Natasha scoffed before you all went quiet.</p>
<p>"I figured it out," Tony murmured after a minute. "Time travel. Tasha saw it."</p>
<p>"That's amazing," Steve said.</p>
<p>"And terrifying." You mentioned.</p>
<p>"We got really lucky. Not a lot of people did, and I can't always help everyone." Tony said, looking at the ceiling. </p>
<p>"Seems like you can here," Steve told him.</p>
<p>"Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now and stop." Tony said to him.</p>
<p>"Tony, you've never been able to stop." Natasha shook her head. "If we could've ever gotten you to stop, our lives would be very different now." She added, causing the three of you to chuckle.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Something tells me I should put it in a locked box and drop it to the bottom of the lake."</p>
<p>"Tony, you'd never be able to stop." You said, taking his hand. "None of us would be able to rest if we knew we could've helped."</p>
<p>"We'd never be able to stop," Steve told him.</p>
<p>"We've never been able to stop." Natasha snorted. "It's been five years, and we're still going. We've never been able to stop."</p>
<p>You'd gone back to the compound the next day. Pepper and Happy had volunteered to watch the kids, and after a long goodbye, the four of you had driven back.</p>
<p>There Tony had shown Bruce what he had worked out, and the rest of you worked on a plan. Natasha had gone and brought Clint back, and he had test-driven the machine.</p>
<p>Once Clint had given you the affirmative, all you had to do was find the stones. </p>
<p>Everyone had been assigned a stone and a team. From there, you would travel back in time, collect the stone, and return so Bruce and Tony could add them to a glove Tony had made.</p>
<p>You would be going to Asgaard with Thor and Rocket.</p>
<p>You were all standing on the platform, ready to travel back through space and time. </p>
<p>"Hey," Natasha said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "See you in a minute." She smiled giddily. </p>
<p>And with that, you were gone. </p>
<p>An hour on Asgaard passed quickly. Thor had runoff, and you had had to follow him through the large halls. Thor had found his mother and finally had the reunion and talk he'd needed. </p>
<p>It was when Rocket rushed into the room with the stone, and Thor summoned Mjolnir that the three of you had to go back.</p>
<p>"Did we get 'em all?" Tony asked immediately, clicking off his suit.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me this actually worked?" Rhodey laughed, looking around at everyone.</p>
<p>"Clint," You started. "Where's Nat?" You asked, not seeing your wife.</p>
<p>Everyone went silent as they all turned to face the archer, who was soaking wet. Clint didn't look up as he continued to stare at the ground silently.</p>
<p>"Clint?" </p>
<p>"What are we going to tell the kids?" You asked your husbands. Everyone had moved outside to the lake. No-one had made the decision aloud, but it was just too hard to sit inside.</p>
<p>"What can we tell them?" Tony asked, staring blankly at the water.</p>
<p>"You're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead?" Thor asked, storming over. "We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, we can bring her back. So stop this shit!" He demanded of the three of you. "That's your wife! Stop it!"</p>
<p>"We can't get her back," Clint said quietly. "It can't be undone." He added, shaking his head sadly.</p>
<p>"You're an earthly being." Thor scoffed. "We're talking about space magick."</p>
<p>"Yeah, look, I know I'm way outside my pay grade here, but she's not here. Is she? It can't be undone. At least that's what the floating spaceman said, but why don't you grab your hammer and go talk to him!" Clint began to yell.</p>
<p>"All of you stop it," Steve ordered, standing from his seat. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything."</p>
<p>"Why aren't you more upset about this, Cap?" Clint asked. "Why aren't any of you reacting? She was your wife, for fucks sake!"</p>
<p>"You don't think we know that!" Tony yelled, rounding on him. "You don't think we know that our wife just died for that fucking stone! Because we do! And now we have to go to a home where she won't be! Where we have to tell our kids why their mama won't be coming home! So don't fucking tell me we aren't feeling this because we are fucking feeling it!" </p>
<p>"All of you stop arguing." You said, standing up. "Natasha died for that stone, and I'll be dammed if we don't finish this for her. We're going in there to end this." You added, moving back towards the compound.</p>
<p>As you walked past Scott, who had been standing at the end quietly, you snapped.</p>
<p>Grabbing him by the collar, you pinned him to the pillar. </p>
<p>"If this does not fucking work and all this was for nothing, I will kill you. If Natasha died for nothing, I will fucking slaughter you." You promised before being pulled away by strong arms.</p>
<p>"We'll meet you inside," Steve said to the others who were beginning to walk past you.</p>
<p>When everyone had walked away, and it was only you, Steve and Tony, the dam broke. </p>
<p>Your legs could no longer support you, and you would have collapsed to the ground in a disheveled heap had Steve not been holding you up.</p>
<p>Tears were pouring down your face as your body wracked with an onslaught of sobs.</p>
<p>Tony's arms wrapped around you and Steve as the three of you stood on the dock, all crying.</p>
<p>"What do we do?" You asked as you began to calm yourself. "What do we do?"</p>
<p>"We finish this," Tony told you. "We need to finish this, so we can stop."</p>
<p>The stones had worked. It hadn't been for nothing.</p>
<p>Bruce had snapped everyone and everything back to life. </p>
<p>But of course, things never could work out for the Avengers.</p>
<p>Just as everyone was beginning to feel hopeful and happy at this achievement, the building had blown.</p>
<p>Thanos had returned. </p>
<p>You and Tony shielded as many as you could when the building blew. But when the time came to fight the Titan, it was only you, Steve, Thor, and Tony. </p>
<p>"Where are the stones?" Steve asked, standing beside you.</p>
<p>"Somewhere under all this," Tony said, staring at the Titan. "All I know is he doesn't have them."</p>
<p>"So we keep it that way." You told them, narrowing your eyes at Thanos.</p>
<p>"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor asked you all.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't much care." Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>"Good, just as long as we're all in agreement," Thor said before there was a rumble of thunder. "Let's kill him properly this time."</p>
<p>You were failing. Your asses had been getting kicked when the portals began to open. </p>
<p>And then chaos ensued. </p>
<p>There were so many moments of the battle you were sure you'd never be able to fully remember it all.</p>
<p>The only part that you completely remembered and would haunt you in your dreams for decades to come was when the glove flew from Carol's hands.</p>
<p>Everyone raced for it and rushed to protect it. </p>
<p>Thor and Steve fought Thanos together. Carol fought him alone. You and Steve fought him.</p>
<p>But eventually, you were all thrown to the side and forced to watch as Thanos pulled on the glove.</p>
<p>Carol tried once more to get the glove away from Thanos, only to be blasted to the side by the power stone.</p>
<p>Just as Thanos looked like he was going to snap, Tony rushed forward in a last effort attempt. He grabbed at the glove, but Thanos threw him back.</p>
<p>Tony landed beside you and Steve as Thanos readied to snap.</p>
<p>"I am inevitable," Thanos said, raising his hand. As he was raising his hand, you noticed something.</p>
<p>The stones traveling up Tony's suit. </p>
<p>His skin was already beginning to burn as the power traveled through his body.</p>
<p>He wouldn't survive this on his own.</p>
<p>You shared a look with Steve, who nodded at you. </p>
<p>"I am Iron Man," Tony said as you and Steve rushed forward. You and Steve stood behind him and placed your hands on his exposed skin.</p>
<p>You and Steve let out mirrored gasps of pain as the burning traveled through your bodies as well. You could feel a hand placed on your shoulder and heard more gasps and grunts of pain.</p>
<p>When you opened your eyes, Thor, Clint, and Bruce had all joined your makeshift chain.</p>
<p>"And we're the Avengers," Steve grunted, squeezing Tony's shoulder, who quickly snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>The six of you let out mirroring cries of pain after his snap. Your skin felt as if it were boiling and about to be peeled from your own body. But it was worth it.</p>
<p>It was worth it because Thanos’ army began to disintegrate. </p>
<p>And when Thanos sat down and he turned to dust, there was no greater feeling.,</p>
<p>"Tony?" Steve asked, causing your head to snap to the side. Tony was kneeling against a large piece of debris in obvious pain.</p>
<p>"Tony." You gasped, rushing towards him. "Oh God, Tony."</p>
<p>"It's not that bad, is it?" Tony asked you. "Do I still have my rugged good looks?"</p>
<p>"You could never lose them." Steve laughed, gently brushing his hand across Tony's burnt cheek.</p>
<p>"Tony, do you need to stop?" You asked, dreading the answer. "Because if you need to, you can stop now."</p>
<p>"Never," Tony grunted, sitting upright. "Where's Strange? I think I'm going to need a doctor."</p>
<p>The three of you were in a Wakandian hospital. Strange with some help from Shuri had been able to save Tony’s life. He had lost his arm to the gauntlet and that side of his body would forever be scarred. All six of you would forever bare the scars from this fight.</p>
<p>The six of you had been scarred by the power of the stones but Tony’s had been the worst.</p>
<p>The three of you had been in this hospital room for three days now and today was the day Pepper would be bringing the kids to visit.</p>
<p>“How do we tell them about Nat?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” You shook your head. “I don’t think there’s any version that’s going to be easy for them to hear.”</p>
<p>“What time did Pep say they were coming?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Any time now.” You said after glancing at the clock.</p>
<p>“There’s no time to plan anything is there?” Tony shook his head. We’ll just have to wing it.”</p>
<p>“There’s a part of me that just wants to run away.” You admitted. “I don’t think I can do this.”</p>
<p>“You just faced down Thanos with not a hint of fear, and two five-year-olds are scaring you?” Steve asked with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>“Don’t act as if they’ve never scared you.” You said, lightly hitting him on the arm. “We all remember the juice pops incident.”</p>
<p>Before Steve could retort, there was a light knocking on the door. You all turned your heads to see Pepper standing at the door.</p>
<p>“Where are the kids?” Tony asked immediately.</p>
<p>“They’re right here.” Pepper was quick to reassure the three of you. “They’re both safe and ready to see you, but they have a surprise for you.”</p>
<p>“They better not have brought Gerald. I still haven’t forgiven him for the laundry.” Steve grumbled as Pepper stepped to the side. And in walked the kids. Both Parker and Sarah were smiling brightly as they pulled Natasha in.</p>
<p>“Nat?”</p>
<p>“Tasha?”</p>
<p>“Natty?”</p>
<p>The kids would tease you for years about the three of you crying when you saw Nat in that hospital room. They would tease you for years until they were old enough to be told the truth of what had happened.</p>
<p>Natasha had no idea what happened to her. She remembered falling and she remembered waking up at the remains of the compound where Strange had found her.</p>
<p>But it was her. It was 100% your Natasha and the three of you couldn't be more thankful that she was alive and with you once more.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Tony asked, wrapping his arms around your waist, startling you out of your thoughts. </p>
<p>“Just can’t get over how lucky we were.” You murmured, watching Steve and Natasha play with Parker and Sarah in the yard. “We got really lucky with this, Tony.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“We can’t push our luck when it comes to this family. I don’t know if we’ll ever be this lucky again.” You said, looking up at your husband.</p>
<p>“We probably won’t, but it doesn’t matter, because we’re done. We’re finally stopping. All of us.” He promised, leaning down to connect your lips.</p>
<p>“Gross!” A small voice shrieked, causing you and Tony to pull apart. You saw your husband and wife staring at you both adoringly as the twins watched you with disgusted faces.</p>
<p>“Don’t you like kisses anymore sweethearts?” You teased, pulling out of Tony’s hold and stepping onto the porch. “You two better run, because I think I want to kiss my babies.”</p>
<p>“I think they both are in need of cuddles and kisses.” Tony agreed and the two of you raced towards your family.</p>
<p>The twins shrieked as they ran from the four of you, wanting to avoid capture. But of course they could never escape the four of you.</p>
<p>The day ended with you all layig on the lawn, staring at the sun, and enjoying the embrace of one another. </p>
<p>This is what you fought for. This is why you all fought to stop.</p>
<p>And it was so worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>